Discussion utilisateur:Luffy300
~ Hey ! ~ ---- Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour quoi que ce soit (une question, une info, une suggestion, une réponse, ...). J'essayerais de vous répondre dans les plus brefs délais ! Par contre, merci d'écrire des phrases compréhensibles sans trop de fautes d'orthographes et surtout de signer son message avec les quatre tildes ou sa signature personnel. ↓ Merci, bonne journée/soirée ! ---- Event Salut Luffy ! Je ne sais pas si tu as attendu ma réponse, mais en tout cas je n'ai rien contre cet évent non plus, bien au contraire ! Merci tout de même de m'avoir prévenu ! Modifs ? Yo, Je viens répondre comme promis à tes questions. Tu m'avais demandé si tes modifs s'étaient améliorées. Pour tout te dire, je pense que oui il y a eu de l'amélioration puisque je n'ai presque pas besoin de reprendre tes modifs. Mais la marge d'amélioration est encore énorme et tu peux faire encore bien mieux ! Par exemple cette série de modif m'a un peu surpris, tu n'as pas complèté la page correctement, puisqu'il manque l'infobox (il suffit d'aller sur d'autre page de la catégorie Arme et de faire un copier coller en changeant les infos). De plus, tu aurais pus réduire le nombre de modif à 2 voire 3, je suis sûr que tu as presque fait exprès de multiplier les modifs xD quand j'ai vu celle-là ! Enfin bref, il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que le nombre de modif est vraiment superflu et que ce qui compte c'est de faire des GROSSES modifs et non successives, car c'est celles qui sont souvent le plus utliles car elles apportent un grand contenu, de plus si tu évites les modifs successives, cela montre que tu utilises bien les options du Wikia comme l'option d'aperçu ! Bref bref, ce que je dis peut ressembler à une leçon de morale, mais enfin c'est pas tellement mon but xD ! En tout cas, prend tout ça avec du recul et continu à t'améliorer ! =) Pour ce qui est de ta modif sur le chapitre 809, je trouve que les paragraphes sont trop gros, il faudrait les faire plus petits. Concernant l'expression il y a pas mal de fautes quand même : "Le Duc Inuarashi SE lèche L'es babines", "armes fabriqué'E'''s" etc. Les phrases sont trop longues et manquent de liens logiques. Les verbes de paroles sont peu variés "dit". D'autres phrases sotn inutiles "Il vient de s’endormir car il est déjà 18h.", la phrase d'après explique qu'il s'endort à 18h ! ^^ Bref, il faudra que je fasse quelques corrections tout de même. Sinon, pour Bleach, oui je l'ai vu et lu et je suis les scan chaque semaine, pareil pour toi ? Pour la proposition de faire partie de ton équipage, je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ça, j'y penserai plus tard, car actuellement, même si j'y entrais, je ne serai que très peu voire pas actif ! ^^ Bye ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/53/1451740739-tumblr-ny2rq0kdo91tenzypo1-540.png janvier 6, 2016 à 13:08 (UTC) Re : Réponse Ah ah je compte sur toi pour t'améliorer, je sais que tu en est capable, après tout tu n'es qu'au collège je crois, à ton age j'étais pas bien dégourdis non plus ! Retiens juste : *Petits Paragraphe *Phrases utiles, courtes avec liens logiques *Orthographe *Expresssion neutre et variée *Grosses modif préférables à pleins de petites modifs Voila, j'ai du oublier un point ou deux, mais on s'en fou ! Pour Bleach, je sais pas trop, je préfère les dessins de maintenant comparé à avant et pour l'intrigue, je dirais qu'en ce moment elle est trop dilaté au niveau du temps. En gros, dans un scan, il se passe pas grand chose et on passe d'un front à l'autre trop rapidement. Pour, ton équipage, j'ai effectivement vu que y avait pas mal de membre, cest tout à ton honneur ^^ ! Pour mes étude, il me reste un examen le 11 Janvier et ensuite je commence mon 2ème semestre. Si tout va bien, j'aurai Bac + 3 à la fin de l'année ! =D Merci pour la signature et l'avatar, j'ai réussis grâce à Croco qui m'a appris de nouveau code en CSS ^^ ! Très sympa ! Bye bye, Tonton ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/53/1451740739-tumblr-ny2rq0kdo91tenzypo1-540.png janvier 6, 2016 à 20:01 (UTC) Messages wiki Nope, j'ai rien reçu :p Pourquoi ? Re Ah ouais, c'est normal que je recevais plus tes messages, j'avais malencontreusement désactivé le suivi de mon mur^^. Pour l'évent énigme, j'ai pas trop d'idées mdrr, j'ai jamais organisé d'évent, je te laisse décider. Aucun soucis ! Mon avatar est Kaneki, personnage principal de Tokyo Ghoul, que je t'invite à lire/voir si ce n'est déjà fait ! Fruits du Démons révélés Salut Luffy, vu que le Fruit de Jack et de Capone Bege sont révélés, qu'est ce qu'on compte faire de ces pages Fruit de Capone Bege et Fruit de Jack ? Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) janvier 17, 2016 à 15:22 (UTC) Coucou Luffy :D Je veux bien faire partie de ta famille, mais je ne sais pas qui être dans ta famille MDR ! :D C'est très gentil d'avoir penser à moi, ça me touche en tout cas ;) Par contre j'ai déjà un fils sur fairy tail je sais pas si ça compte lol. Donc dis moi ce que tu veux que je sois et je le serais ;) Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 19, 2016 à 19:55 (UTC) Réponse A ton service ;) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) janvier 20, 2016 à 15:55 (UTC) La famille Merci ça me fait plaisir :D c'est Heat qui a fait ma page hihi :P Sinon tu sera mon fils c'est parfait <3 un fils comme toi j'adore :D Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 23, 2016 à 13:04 (UTC) Oh t'es trop mignon <3 Je t'aime mon fils :D Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 25, 2016 à 13:05 (UTC) Le fail Coucou mon ptit fils <3 Bah d'accord mais c'est quoi ton wikia ? mdr :) Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 27, 2016 à 12:17 (UTC) Je t'ai écris un message mais ct pour luffyRDP excuse moi mdrr !! <3 Julie94350 (discussion) janvier 27, 2016 à 13:34 (UTC) Salut ! Salut !! Je passe juste pour te remercier d'avoir modifier les pages que j'ai complété qui étaient dans les incomplètes !! au moins j'ai l'impression que mon travail est remarqué par quelqu'un ^^ voila mercii !! Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ Reponse 2 j'ai deja essayé de l'enlever mais ca l'enleve de la catégorie et seuls les administrateurs peuvent le faire... en gros je ne peux pas valider ma modification si je le supprime ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ ok bah je réessaierai !! merci !! Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ j'ai réussi à l'enlever ! j'ignore pourquoi ça ne marchait pas la dernière fois mais c'est bon ! merci de ton aide ^^ Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ Salut Salut luffy j'espere que tu vas bien ! J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service, peux tu me debloquer les pages "Magu Magu no Mi", "Gear Second/Techniques" et "Ryusoken" stp merci Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) février 6, 2016 à 14:50 (UTC) Rectification Finalement, pas besoin. Stern Ritter vient de le faire. Desolé ^^ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) février 6, 2016 à 15:21 (UTC) Re en fait quelques fois ca me dit qu'il manque un élément quand je valide mais si je re-valide ca marche... je ne sais pas pourquoi ^^ oui je l'ai rajouté quelques fois mais heat fist no ace m'a rappelé que je ne devais pas.. j'avais oublié que ça ajoutait automatiquement à la catégorie..^^ salut ! oui je pensais faire une capture d'écran lorsque ca me le refera ! oui j'avais complètement oublié ^^' mais ca va il m'a juste averti xD bye ! Nefertari Vivi29733 ♥ Réponse Ouais salut luffy. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir repondu plus tot j'avais pas capté tes derniers messages. Moi ça va et tant mieux que toi aussi. Au fqit je vais garder mon nom en entier sur ma page ("Portgas D. Thomas (new) alias Thomas El Olmi Dupont") si ça ne te derange pas. Au fait t as lu le dernier scan ? :) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) février 11, 2016 à 10:21 (UTC) Ça va merci du conseil. Ok ça va alors. Tu vas voir il est trop bien ^^ A+ Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) février 12, 2016 à 15:03 (UTC) Re: Résumé Yo Merci beaucoup pour le résumé mec, il est super, les notes aussi, bon boulot. [[User:Heat Fist Ño Ace|Heat Fist]] [[Discussion Utilisateur:Heat Fist Ño Ace|Ño]] [[Spécial:Contributions/Heat Fist Ño Ace|'' Ace'']] février 12, 2016 à 20:10 (UTC) Salut Saluuut Réponse au message inutile ... (:P) ... avec une réponse tout aussi inutile (:D) Voilà, job fait :) À la prochaine ! OP4bestOnes (discussion) mars 2, 2016 à 21:44 (UTC) Famille Vinsmoke D'accord, je m'en occuperai demain :) Et ouais pourquoi pas pour ce que tu as déjà fait, ça m'aiderai un peu. Salut ! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif ''Doflamingo'' - ''Sama'' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif mars 4, 2016 à 18:08 (UTC) Fanfic Yo fréro ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que ce week-end, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre: je suis pas là ce week-end ... Je te fais ce message depuis un autre endroit que chez moi, donc je peux pas finir le chapitre :/ Bon weekend ! Ciao ;) Le Paladin des Mers (discussion) mars 5, 2016 à 11:56 (UTC) Différence entre a/à Yo, Pourrais-tu corriger les fautes que tu as fait ici . Tu as changé des "a" en "à", alors que c'était bien l'auxiliaire avoir qui est utilisé : il a mangé et non il à mangé quand on utilise le passé composé ! Le "à" est une préposition utilisée pour l'appartenance ou pour situer dans le temps ou l'espace : à Paris, à 14h, garde à vous ! Merci, tcho' =) http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/53/1451740739-tumblr-ny2rq0kdo91tenzypo1-540.png mars 19, 2016 à 14:30 (UTC) Re : Avatar Yo 3000 ! Oui, c'est totalement vrai, a l'époque je l'avais dit sur un petit coup de tête, je pensais pas que Ridje s'en souviendrait, et j'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu que le topic avait dépassé les 10 messages. Le pire c'est que j'ai participé aussi comme un débile xD. Enfin bon ce qui est fait est fait, une promesse est une promesse, dès que je verrai Ridje, je serais avec un avatar de Zoro OUAIS SUPER MOI QUI ADORE ZORO ! Je sens que ça va être humiliant Bref, je te laisse, je dois aller préparer ma corde et mon tabouret, bye ! mars 30, 2016 à 21:44 (UTC) Besoin d'aide Yo Luffy ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, est ce que tunpourrais me débloquer les pages "Gomu Gomu no Mi/Techniques" , "Santoryu/Anime" , et "Art de la Météo/Sorcery Climat-Tact" stp merci :) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) avril 5, 2016 à 12:11 (UTC) Pas de probleme, je lui dirais et merci ;) Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) avril 5, 2016 à 12:55 (UTC) Mais j'ai deja tout dit sur sa page de discussion Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) avril 5, 2016 à 13:05 (UTC) Images Yo, Quand tu ajoutes des images pense à blanchir les bulles ! Merci ^^ avril 9, 2016 à 15:49 (UTC) Pas de réponses Salut luffy, Voila j'ai bien envoyé le message a Heat Fist no Ace comme tu me l'as dis mais il ne repond toujours pas et les pages demandées ne sont toujours pas debloquées alors que ça fait presque 1 semaine. Que dois-je faire ? Merci d'avance Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) avril 10, 2016 à 17:51 (UTC) Mauvaise modif Hey ^^ Bah écoute le contributeur en question a corrigé son erreur sans vraiment flooder donc ce n'est pas à révoquer ^^ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif ''Doflamingo'' - ''Sama'' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif avril 11, 2016 à 10:52 (UTC) Bah écoute y'a les gens cons et y'a les gens bien sur les pages mdrrr http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif ''Doflamingo'' - ''Sama'' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140511112024/rabbit-hole/fr/images/9/94/Ananas_Smiley.gif avril 11, 2016 à 11:00 (UTC) Skype Je n'utilise pas vraiment skype, mais je pourrai te passer mon Facebook plus tard si tu le souhaite. avril 11, 2016 à 17:04 (UTC) Réponse Salut Luffy et merci du tuyau mais juste je ne vois pas la différence entre le "tchat" et "la page de discussion" puisque de toutes maniere il peut voir mon message Portgas D. Thomas (new) (discussion) avril 14, 2016 à 14:02 (UTC) Blocage Wikia Bonjour Luffy300, Suite à votre comportement inadmissible sur le wikia, vous avez été bloqué sur le wikia. Cordialement. http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil '''CrocoboyMr0 Discussion http://images.wikia.com/solorsean/fr/images/archive/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Révocation Yo Alors pour cette révication, je l'ai faite parce que même s'il est important de mettre les images les plus récentes des persos dans les infobox, je trouve que ce n'est pas pertinent de mettre cette image. Alladin est de dos, l'image précédente, même si elle est ancienne, avait le mérite de le montrer entièrement. Je pense qu'il faut attendre les prochains scan pour avoir une bonne image récente de lui. C'est mon avis. J'en parlerais à Flo. Le chapitre était excellent, quelque Vinsmoke sont dévoilés et le suspense autour de Sanji est bien maintenu, de plus ont apprend le thème de la famille de Vinsmoke : l'heure ou la pendule, chaque personne et appelé par un nom d'heure et le pèreà une barbe en forme d'aiguille d'horloge. C'est super bien pensé. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/13/1459691735-1455288d3f22198d66677dbaa8792895.png mai 19, 2016 à 18:19 (UTC) Correction du résumé Pas de problème ca me fait plaisir ;) Surtout n'hésite pas à me dire quand tu republie un résumé, j'irai jeter un coup d'oeil ! A bientôt Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ mai 22, 2016 à 13:45 (UTC) Re Yo, En effet, ma dernière modif sur la page Alladin a été faite à la suite d'une discussions avec Flo. Quand j'a révoqué ta modif, j'ai remarqué que l'image et pas le reste désolé, tu peux recopier ce que tu avais mis en cherchant dans l'historique des modifications. Sinon pour l'avatar, c'est bien tiré de Tokyo Ghoul, tu auras reconnu Kaneki, je pense. Pour Code Geass, voici la saison 1 et la 2 . A bientôt. http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/13/1459691735-1455288d3f22198d66677dbaa8792895.png mai 22, 2016 à 14:42 (UTC) Yo fréro ! Je t'ai fait un message sur ton wiki, que je t'invite à aller voir ^^ Ciao ! Le Paladin des Mers (discussion) mai 22, 2016 à 15:52 (UTC) Catégorie/Signature Fait. Oublie pas de signer quand tu laisse des messages. mai 29, 2016 à 14:42 (UTC) Bon anniversaire fiston <3 ! Julie94350 (discussion) juin 6, 2016 à 10:21 (UTC) Bon anniversaire ! Je viens de voir que c'était ton anniversaire alors bon anniversaire !!! Nefertari Vivi297733 ♥ juin 6, 2016 à 10:48 (UTC) WSH LE FRANGIN ca fait longtemps :3 Ewai j'aime les majuscules Ninidemone juin 8, 2016 à 10:32 (UTC) Merci ça me fait super plaisir ce que tu me dis gros bisous <3 ta maman Julie94350 (discussion) juin 16, 2016 à 14:09 (UTC) re-wsh le frangin (c:) t'es pas mon frère pour rien toi xD ouais j'serais plus présente ces temps ci, et je l'ai pas foiré ca la met comme ca automatiquemen, j'ai aucune idée de comment la changer et j'ai trop la flemme =.= Ninidemone juin 19, 2016 à 13:09 (UTC) Bannière Concours Salut, Je ne savais pas exactement où tu désirais la bannière, je l'ai foutue en haut. Libre à toi de la déplacer si tu sais le faire, si tu ne sais pas, demande-moi tjrs, je verrai si je peux t'aider ! Amicalement, Phénix-Marco (discussion) juillet 11, 2016 à 21:17 (UTC) PSN Yo 300 ! C'est Rdp, c'est pour te donner mon PSN que tu m'avais demandé l'autre jour. Alors c'est Spurs1785 à plus ! 89.90.35.1 juillet 22, 2016 à 12:24 (UTC) Ok j'attends l'invit alors (c'est Rdp) 89.90.35.1 juillet 24, 2016 à 13:05 (UTC) Zeus Oui, mais si tu veux créer une page sans que personne le fasse à te place tu peux le signale sur ce topic octobre 21, 2016 à 09:24 (UTC) Tchat Yo 300 ! C'est pour te dire que j'aimerais te parler concernant ta fanfic (Je sais, j'ai vu qu'elle était terminée, mais j'ai une proposition qui pourrait t'intéresser), alors je serai sur ton tchat de 14 à 16 h. ++ Event Ouais 300 j'ai un gros problème, t'as surement du modifier sans faire exprès le code questionnaire ou réponse car je peux plus accéder aux réponses ce qui est embetant pourtant j'ai essayé une dizaine de fois :/. Je t'attends sur le tchat d'OPE LuffyRdp (discussion) octobre 31, 2016 à 07:32 (UTC) Tchat Yo 300 ! Tu pourrais passer sur le tchat d'OPE stp ça concerne l'évent et mon wiki. LuffyRdp (discussion) novembre 1, 2016 à 10:45 (UTC) merci merci de la precision Luffy300 car j'avais un peu de mal x) au fait j'avais une question: comment peut on modifier ou completer une page je l'avais deja fait il y a un moment mais je ne me souviens plus comment ? Kainnyanne (discussion) novembre 1, 2016 à 11:58 (UTC)Kainnyanne ok j'ai compris merci encore Kainnyanne (discussion) novembre 1, 2016 à 17:25 (UTC)Kainnyanne Yo ! Tkt moi aussi j'ai pas trop le temps, mais heureusement y a les vacances. Sinon à Noël je prends mon abonnement PSN, on pourra s'affronter sur Fifa x). A plus !